How do you feel?
by Wall-flower Hermit
Summary: Alfred has always wanted to and he's pretty sure that Arthur's always wanted to, so he really shouldn't need to ask. But as his mother Mrs. Jones used to say "it better to be safe than sorry." And how right she was. Rated such because I'm a worry wart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to its rightful owner who is not me.**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy! **

~0~

"How do you feel about kids?"

"I feel that they are the key to the survival of humankind."

"Arthur, seriously."

"I was being serious, Alfred." Arthur looked up from his laptop which he had been typing away on for the last few hours to smugly look at his husband standing in front of his desk. Alfred groaned in response and walked around the desk to warp his arms around Arthur.

"What do you think about having them, though?" Alfred whined resting his chin on top of Arthur's head.

Arthur didn't respond for a while, though at least he had stopped writing, that meant at least he was thinking about it.

"I don't think I'd make a good parent." Arthur finally said quietly; Alfred immediately tightened his grip on Arthur. "You'd make a great dad, Arthur." Alfred whispered burying his face in Arthur's neck, Arthur shook his head.

"Why do you think I'd make good dad? I'm a horrible cook, I hate messes, and my temper… God, Alfred my temper. If we had any children, if I ever got mad at them I'd lose it and say things that-"

"You're not your mother, Arthur," Alfred interrupted, "You are amazing, you just… sadly, you just don't realize how amazing you are."

Arthur didn't say anything and looked down at his laptop's keyboard, his face bright red. Alfred smiled down at him fondly holding him closer if possible. It was so cute how Arthur turned red from even the smallest compliments. It also upset Alfred; for what kind of parent raised a child without ever complimenting them without ever saying how wonderful and great they are?

_Arthur's mother, apparently. _Alfred thought glumly. Miss. Kirkland never abused her children, however she did have a temper and said things that proved that she had never really wanted children at all and that she only kept Arthur and his siblings because she believed in taking responsibilities for one's mistakes. Mistakes… Who the hell called their children mistakes?

_Arthur's mother. _

Alfred sighed and buried his head deeper into Arthur neck and breathed in the smell of roses and tea. God, Arthur smelled fantastic. Arthur leaned away from Alfred slightly and started to type again apparently believing that the conversation was over. But it wasn't not if Alfred had anything to say about it.

Alfred was impatient and his mind tended wander at times, but he could be persistent and patient when he had to be. Alfred grinned; he certainly had to be patient and _very_ persistent to get Arthur to agree to date him back in high school.

Now that Alfred thought about it... why had Arthur been so against the idea of them dating? Ah, right. He didn't think that they would work because they lived in 'different worlds' or some weird poetic thing like that. His Artie was weird sometimes…

Anyways it had taken a long time and a lot of help from Elizabeta, an old friend of theirs that liked relationships between two males _way_ too much for comfort to get Arthur to go out with him. It had been more than worth it however. And whenever Arthur started to doubt himself of doubt their relationship all Alfred had to do was remind him of why they worked so well together.

So maybe using the same tactic as before was in order? Perhaps he should remind Arthur why he was so perfect? Well, as his father would say "if it ain't broke don't fix it".

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred pulled his face away from Arthur's neck and unwrapped his arms from his shoulders.

Arthur grunted in response which was his nice way of saying "what the bloody hell do you want".

"Can I tell you why I think you would make an amazing daddy?"

Arthur ceased his typing and turned to face Alfred so he could banish him from his office so he could get back to writing his review on the latest novel by Francis Bonnefoy (spoiler alert: Arthur really despised it). Well, that was what he was going to do, but before he could Alfred picked him up bride style and spun him around causing Arthur to swear profusely.

"Firstly, yeah you aren't the greatest cook in the world, but you can make simple stuff; kids don't really care that much. It's not like he or she is going to demand you cook something from a five star restaurant. Secondly, why is it so bad to like a clean house? Means you're organized! And that's a good thing when it comes to kids!" Alfred paused to kiss Arthur on his forehead (which was red with embarrassment). "Lastly, your temper isn't _that_ bad Arthur, yeah you can be a moody little bugger at times, but you have the patience of a saint when it comes to children, I mean think of your nephew, Peter, who's probably the biggest stinker ever. Whenever Alistair has to leave the country for business he _always_ calls you first, 'cause he _knows_ that you'll take care of him best!" Alfred finished grinning as wide as ever.

Arthur muttered something under his breathe.

"Sorry, Artie what was that?"

"I said," Arthur paused to bury his head in Alfred's neck. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking, babe." Alfred said rocking on his heels, his smiled getting larger when Arthur started to hum burying his face further into Alfred's neck. Life was good.

It was even better when Christmas Eve came around; not only did he get the game he had his eyes on for months from Arthur, but he also got an answer, Arthur said yes. That's when life became better than good.

~0~

**Author's final note: I know it's weird to make Peter (Sealand) Alistair's (Scotland's) son, but it is a fanfiction, so I though why not? Anyways please review, any advice would be apprenticed. Just no flamers please!**

**P.s Did the ending seem rushed? Please tell me! Nicely though if you please. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
